


romeo and cinderella

by chanshine



Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Running Away, Song: Romeo and Cinderella (Vocaloid), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: donghyuck is tired of hiding. he takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	romeo and cinderella

_was he really going to do this?_ his knees were trembling, and his grip on his bag was weakening a little. this is terrifying. he talked about wanting to do this for ages and ages, yet when the actual moment came, all he can do is freeze. it's not so easy to leave everything behind. it's not so easy to run away from your comfort zone. he doesn't know if he can go through with it. now that he's here, all the memories coming back to him are overwhelming. fuck, he's going to miss everything so much. 

"donghyuck!"

it's a whisper, but it's loud enough to cut through the silence of the night and his hesitation. he looks down at the love of his life, at mark who's standing below his balcony with arms outstretched ready to catch him and hold him close like he has so many times before. he looks like happiness. he looks like all ever donghyuck wants to have. he looks like what donghyuck's riches are to a peasant, valuable and precious. he looks like where donghyuck wants to be.

he takes the leap. 

out of his old world, into the new one. out of societal expectations, strict parents and suffocating standards. into love, freedom and room to breathe.

it's exhilarating, being welcomed to his new life with a swift kiss and an embrace. mark is twirling him around, physically elevating him to the heights his happiness is at right now. they reunite under the moonlight, but this time they aren't in donghyuck's bedroom speaking in hushed tones in fear of waking anyone up. instead, they're laughing freely and letting their voice be carried by the winds. the dead of the night sings for them and their newfound joy.

"we made it, huh?" donghyuck is still breathless, entranced by how the stars have found their way to mark's eyes tonight. they're shining with unshed tears of happiness, yet mark is still as gorgeous as ever.

"of course. no matter what, we'd find our way to be together. we're meant to be, like romeo and juliet." mark takes his hand and kisses each knuckle, making scarlet paint donghyuck's tan skin. 

"no, not juliet." donghyuck mutters. mark pauses in his actions, looking up in concern.

"why not?" 

"they don't have a happy ending." mark chuckles at this, donghyuck is always so endearing. even the little things matter to him.

"cinderella, then. she has a pretty happy ending." mark holds donghyuck close to him, smile as bright as the future ahead of them. it might be rather unorthodox, but that's just part of the markhyuck agenda. donghyuck simply grins. 

"romeo and cinderella. i like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> i love romeo and cinderella so much. this drabble is also otherwise known as the one before everything spiraled into A N G S T
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
